The electrical architecture of an aircraft is made up, in a known manner, of an electrical distribution architecture and an electrical power generation system. Each type of aircraft generally has a specific distribution architecture which is adapted to its needs. The electrical power generation system, for its part, is more standard and can be adapted to several types of aircraft. This electrical power generation system, which is already proven and qualified for aeronautics, makes it possible for the aircraft manufacturer, when reusing said system, to achieve substantial savings when developing a new aircraft. In a known manner, an electrical power generation system comprises a generator, a regulator and a contactor comprising contacts and an actuator for opening/closing the contacts which is controlled by said regulator and arranged between the generator and a distribution architecture. An electrical power generation system of this kind is disclosed, for example, in the patent application EP2482445. However, some of these elements of the electrical power generation system may not be compatible with the new generations of electrical equipment, in particular with the contactor. Indeed, the inrush current of the new-generation contactors (energy-saving contactors) are not compatible with the current capabilities of older regulators. Moreover, some of these elements may not conform to new standards or changes in requirements (such as the Development Assurance Level, DAL) which are needed for use in an aircraft.